The connection between nodes in a network, using electronic means to interconnect the nodes, is based on a set of binary relationships. That is, either there is an arc connecting two nodes or there is not. If an arc is present, the distance between the nodes is one. The measurement between any two nodes is uniform, such that a node located between two other nodes is considered to be equally related to both regardless of the similarities or differences between the three. Such systems are unable to express similarity between nodes based on the distance between nodes as determined by pair-wise comparison of the attributes of the nodes. Moreover, such systems are unable to recalculate the distance (i.e., the similarity) between nodes based on dynamic redefinition of the relationship between the nodes or their attributes. Such systems are therefore unable to synchronize nodes in terms of their similarity or in terms of changes to the nodes' attributes based on events, actions, or states of and between the nodes. Such systems are also unable to discover or infer that a node is more or less similar to one node versus another given a set of constraints, and search for nodes that are similar or within a defined distance from each other.
Traditional learning management systems (“LMSs”) provide an integrated system with tools to organize and administer electronic learning courses. Activities and materials managed by an LMS usually include enrollment, management of assignments, lesson plans, syllabi, discussion forums, file sharing, chats, etc. Contrary to the present invention, traditional LMSs focus on the administration of enrollment and curriculum rather than on management of the participants in social networks of learning.
Most social networks are organized for self-expression and are not used as platforms for online learning. Although many of the technologies used for social networking (e.g., wikis and weblogs) are readily available, social networks with embedded curricula or that specifically address online learning, have not been established.
Again, contrary to the present invention, traditional e-learning systems generally support lesson-oriented curricula rather than providing a framework and tools for self-directed acquisition of knowledge within a network of learner participants.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent same or analogous features or elements of the invention.